<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Singing Voice by creampuffqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257381">Singing Voice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen'>creampuffqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Future Family Fics [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, newborns are hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>A tumblr prompt request, #21: singing and rocking little one to sleep</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kai/Linh Cinder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Future Family Fics [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Singing Voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A tumblr prompt request, #21: singing and rocking little one to sleep</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wailing from beside his bed was what woke Kai from his slumber. He barely suppressed a groan as he sat up. Why did he even bother to try and sleep at this point? </p>
<p>The heir to the Eastern Commonwealth, Princess Peony, was a month old. And in that one month, neither Kai nor Cinder had gotten a full night’s sleep.</p>
<p>Neither of them turned on the lights, instead using the muscle memory they’d acquired to find their baby in the dark. Cinder grabbed her, and Kai felt around until he could wrap his arms around his wife.</p>
<p>“I just fed her like an hour ago.” Cinder groaned. “She can’t be hungry yet.” But she tried anyway, pulling down her night shirt so Peony could nurse. The baby just cried louder.</p>
<p>“Does she need to be changed?” Kai asked, exhaustion slurring his words. “I changed her two feedings ago.”</p>
<p>“No, I changed her last feeding, too. She shouldn’t have another dirty diaper in just an hour, should she?” Even so, Cinder finally turned on a light so she could see. While Kai blinked the brightness away, Cinder unbuttoned Peony’s pajamas to check her diaper.</p>
<p>“Clean.” She said a moment later. “I don’t know what’s wrong, Kai. Can you hold her for a minute?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Hand her here.” His wife passed the baby to him, and before Kai could even say another word she’d rolled over and fallen asleep again.</p>
<p>“Looks like it’s just you and me, baby girl.” He bounced Peony up and down, talked to her, walked her around the suite. Nothing worked. She’d stop crying for a minute, just enough to lull Kai into a false sense of security, and right when he thought she was asleep, she’d break out wailing again.</p>
<p>He sat down on the rocking chair, hoping the movement would put her to sleep, but instead she just spit up, and Kai had to change both her pajamas and his night shirt. She cried the entire time.</p>
<p>“Shh, shh, shh.” He soothed, rubbing her back and bouncing her. He tried to burp her, in case she had gas left over, he tried to catch her attention with a rattle, he tried tickling her. Still Peony cried.</p>
<p>“How do you still have tears left?” Kai groaned. “How are you not hoarse yet?” Peony hiccuped in response.</p>
<p>Kai picked the baby up off his lap and started bouncing her again, sing-songing as he did so.</p>
<p>“Hm-hm, bouncing the baby. Trying to get her to sleep.” On his shoulder, Peony hiccuped again, but made no other noise.</p>
<p>“Letting my wife sleep, because she’s exhausted, trying to get our baby to sleep…” He continued his made up song, mostly to himself, but he stopped suddenly when he realized Peony was quiet.</p>
<p>Hearing that he’d stopped, the baby in his arms started to whimper again. Kai hummed softly, and she quieted.</p>
<p>Grinning to himself, he let out a silent cheer and fist pump, then quickly went back to singing.</p>
<p>He was absolutely nowhere as good of a singer as Cinder was. But, maybe it was simply the soothing vibrations singing produced that Peony liked. Whatever the reason, Kai wasn’t too concerned.</p>
<p>He rocked her back and forth, holding her close to his chest as he sang to her softly. And, like magic, her little eyes slowly closed. He continued singing until her breathing was even, and he was finally positive she was asleep.</p>
<p>As he put her in her crib next to the bed, Cinder cracked her eyes open. </p>
<p>“I heard you singing.” She whispered. She reached from the bed to stroke Peony’s dark hair from her face. The baby slept on, finally.</p>
<p>“I know, it’s not that great.” Kai said. “And she’ll be up again in another hour, probably, but an hour of sleep is better than none.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Cinder agreed. As Kai got back into bed, she snuggled closer to him.</p>
<p>“But for the record, your singing voice isn’t half-bad.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out my tumblr @creampuffqueen!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>